A Booming Fourth
by TobiGB
Summary: This is the fourth entetry to my Holiday sereies
1. Chapter 1

GB: Hi there everybody and welcome to my fourth installment of my little holiday series. Well I'm not going to take up too much of all of your time so I'm just going to get to the point.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story.

GB: Let's get started.

It was a beautiful and sunny day in the Rain Village, there were children running around playing in the sun having the time of their young lives.

Ok time to leave this scene and head to the Akatsuki base, and see what they're doing right now.

"HA!" Deidara screamed as he made his clay bird explode, he stood there admiring his so called work of art.

"Looks like Deidara is really getting into the spirit of this holiday." Konan said to GB as they watched the blonde bomber in the sky.

"Yeah but he's mostly doing this to impress Haruhi" GB replied back to the blued haired woman.

"Hey guys we're back with more fireworks!" Screamed Haruhi Suzumiya with the other brigade members all carrying full bags of fireworks.

"I'm glad to see that you guys were able to pick up the fireworks thanks" GB told them with a smile on his face.

'_I don't see why we're celebrating this event we are Japanese. Aw well it did sound like fun when GB explained the fireworks to us.' _Kyon thought to himself.

"I can't wait for tonight's big fireworks show it's going to be great!" Haruhi exclaimed with excitement.

"Hey Haruhi what did you think of my little display, un?" Deidara asked as he came down off his giant clay bird.

"It was great you really know how to keep a person's interest up" She told him, which made Deidara dance like a little girl on the inside.

When the S.O.S Brigade members went into the base with the fireworks Tobi came running out of the base with a little clay sculpture in his right hand.

"SENPAI SENPAI!" Tobi screamed as he ran up to the annoyed Deidara.

"What the hell do you want Tobi, un?" Deidara asked the masked man.

"Look what Tobi made, a little clay sculpture just like you do senpai!" He said in a happy voice.

Deidara was about to say something to Tobi about his so called 'art', but Tobi cut him off before he could say anything.

"Now watch as Tobi puts this firecracker into the little sculpture" he instructed the three people watching him.

He then proceeded to place the item into the sculpture and lit it. When the fuse was getting short he threw it into the air and did the hand signs that Deidara uses when he makes he clay explode.

"HA!" Tobi screamed as his art blew up. "Well what do you think Senpai? Tobi made true art just like you!" He said with happiness in his voice.

"Tobi that is NOTHING like my art, un!" Deidara said as if it was an insult to him and his art. "That was just a mockery of what true art is, yeah. That was the work of an idiotic armature who has the IQ of a.." That was all Deidara said before Tobi cut him off.

"Tobi thinks Senpai talks a lot heheheheh!" Tobi said laughing to himself.

It was silent for three seconds before Deidara attacked Tobi and started to beat him till he was dead.

"Konan do you mind breaking them up while I go and check on the others?" GB asked the female Akatsuki who simply nodded to him.

_*Inside the Base*_

Inside of the base Itachi was busy setting all of the food on the table while his brother Sasuke was busy being chained up cursing him.

"One hand is all I'll need to get free and kill you" Sasuke growled from his seat at the table.

"You do know the more you talk like that the more you're staying chained up." Itachi told him in a monotone voice.

It wasn't long until Kismae came into the Kitchen with a big toothy grin on his face. And

a song in his heart.

"Hi there Itachi isn't today a good day?" Kisame said to his silent partner. "Hi Sasuke you're looking less emo today." He replied to the young Uchiha.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked, looking at the shark man like he grew a second head.

"He's happy that Ranamon aka Kira from Digimon Frontier02: Rebirthing is coming back here." GB said as he entered the room. "Plus they went on a date and I heard it went pretty good." He concluded.

"I feel like I'm walking on sunshine right now" Kisame explained, and they could've swore they saw a bright light shine behind him.

"Ok, um I'm going to go and check up on the others then." GB said as he left them to do their jobs.

"_Living Room"_

In the living room Zetsu was busy watching a flower show very intensely.

"Enjoying the show?" GB said as he approached the plant man which caused him to jump and changed the channel.

"I was just trying to find the…. **Sports channel for the basketball game….**" Zetsu's black and white half explained to GB.

"Ok, whatever you say then" GB said and left the room not wanting to know what Zetsu was really doing.

As soon as GB left the room Zetsu checked to make sure nobody else was going to show up and switched back to the plant channel.

"**Now back to business…** Such lovely and classy ladies they have on this show." Zetsu's black and white halves commented.

"_Hidan and Kakuzu" _

"Why do we even have to spend money on these worthless things!" Kakuzu bitched about for the fifteenth time today.

"You're starting to give me a fucking headache, so shut the fuck up!" Hidan screamed back at his partner.

"Hey guys how's it going?" GB asked as he approached the 'Zombie brothers' who both looked at him ready to kill.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP SPENDING MY MONEY ON ALL OF THIS HOLIDAY SHIT!" Kakuzu yelled like he was about to have another heart attack.

"Look Kakuzu if this is about money I tell you what why don't you take some fireworks and sell them." GB told the old miser.

"You mean you sell this stuff?" Kakuzu asked a bit skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah people sell fireworks on the fourth of July all the time" Before GB knew it Kakuzu already had a armful of fireworks and was out of the room before anybody could blink.

"Damn miser" Hidan grumbled while sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Hidan don't you want to celebrate with us?" GB asked the silver haired Jashinist.

"Why the fuck would I want to celebrate another fucking religious holiday that Jashin would frown upon?" Hidan asked the boy.

"Hidan this isn't a religious holiday" GB informed him.

"It's not?" Hidan replied back.

"Nope I just celebrate it because I love playing with fireworks." GB told smiling at his own statement.

"Fine I guess I'll join you guys, but can I sacrifice some of the guests?" Hidan asked hoping he could please his god.

"No" GB answered back.

"Fuck you" Hidan said as he left the room disappointed that he couldn't sacrifice anybody.

"Whatever" GB said as he left the room as well, to prepare for the guests to arrive.

GB: Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. A little massaged to the readers there is a reason behind these little holiday stories and if you want to know what that is, you'll wait till the final chapter of this story is up. So you know all you guys have to do is just read and review. I'll all of you guys in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

GB: Hey guys welcome back to chapter 2 and it's time for the guests to arrive for the fun and celebration.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

PrincessKye: PK

KamiKari519: KK519

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody what so ever in this story not even none of the Ocs that shows up in it.

GB: Well time for chapter two let's get started shell we?

"Well everything is all ready for the fireworks event tonight" Konan stated to GB who was getting himself ready for the gusts to show up.

"Thanks Konan, well I should get ready to greet the guests then" He told the blue haired lady and went to wait at the front door.

"_The front door"_

When GB got to the front door he was surprised to find Itachi standing there waiting for the guests to show up.

"Well Itachi I guess you'll be helping me greet the gusts then huh?" GB said to stoic Uchiha who simply nodded.

The two waited for twenty before the doorbell to the base had rung when they opened it they were greeted by their first guest.

"Hi guys I made it" SD said as he greeted the two people in front of him.

"Great that you made it, looks like the first to arrive" GB told his friend, as he welcomed him into the base.

"Hello" was all Itachi said with his emotionless voice.

SD soon walked down the hallway that lead into the main room of the base.

They soon closed the door afterwards. It was about ten minuets later when the doorbell rung again.

This time Itachi opened the door in the doorway stood a girl.

"I'm so glad that you were able to make here" GB said as he welcomed the girl into the Akatsuki base.

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't about to miss this and thanks for inviting me too!" KK519 said as she entered the base. "Hi Itachi" She said to the Uchiha.

"Hello" Itachi replied back to her in his usual way.

"Well anyway this hall here will take you into the main room where everybody will be meeting up" GB informed her as nodded and went down it.

They closed the door and about five minuets later the doorbell rung again and GB answered it.

"Hi guys we made it!" 01CS said with the Sanzo group standing behind her.

"Hello there it's nice the both of you again" Hakkai said as he greeted the two people in the doorway.

"Hey do guys have any food I'm starving!" Goku moaned which earned him a whack in the with a paper fan curiosity of 01CS.

"Goku don't be rude" She told the young boy, who was rubbing his head.

"Say are those hot babes that were in those bunny outfits here too?" Gojyo asked with a slick smile on his face.

Like Goku he got hit in the head with the paper fan curiosity of 01CS.

"What the hell was that for?" Gojyo yelled at the girl, while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a pervert" She explained to him while smiling. "Sanzo don't be rude tell our nice hosts hello." She scolded monk who just put a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hello" Was all Sanzo said as he took in another puff of his cigarette.

"Well anyway why don't you guys all come on in" GB said as he escorted them into the base.

Fifteen minuets later the doorbell rung again and in the doorway stood a girl that was about 6ft tall with long black hair with white streaks.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it to the party" GB said to the girl in the doorway.

"I am soooooooo glad that you invited me to come!" PK said as she gave GB a hug then she turned her attention to Itachi. "Hi Itachi!" She said as she gave him a hug and a little kiss on the cheek.

"Um.. Thank you" Itachi said with a VERY little hint of confusion in his voice.

"Well anyway some of the guests that already arrived are in the main room just down the hall." GB told PK who nodded her head and went down the hallway.

It was about one hour later until the doorbell rung. This time Itachi answered the door and in the doorway stood a girl.

"Hi Itachi long time no see huh" DB said to the emotionless Uchiha.

"Hello" Was what he said back to her.

"DB it's nice to see you back here again come on in." GB said as he greeted her into the base.

"Thanks it's good to be back" She told him as she made her into the base and down the hallway into the main room.

About half a hour later the doorbell rung again and when GB answered it, and there stood Light and L along with Mello and Near.

"I see you have the quiet one greeting us this time" L said as he greeted the two.

"Yep it's great to see you again L you too Light." GB told them as he soon turned his attention to the other two gusts. "Mello, Near welcome to our little get together." He said as he greeted them.

"Yes we know who you are, we heard a lot about you from L and the others who came here before." Near explained to him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Mello said as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Well anyway come on in you guys" GB told the group of four. They all walked into the base and walked down the hallway that lead to the main room.

It was about six minuets later till the doorbell rung again this time Itachi answered it.

"Hi boys how ya been? It's been a while since we've last seen each other" BBC said to the two guys.

"Yes it has been a while and it so great to see you again" GB said as he welcomed her into the base.

"Hi there Itachi I hope you've been well" BBC said to the older Uchiha

"It's nice to see you again too" Itachi told here.

"Likewise" She said with a smile on her face. Soon she walked down the long hallway that led to the main room.

It was thirty-five minuets later until the doorbell rung again and it was GB who answered it.

"Hey guys I made it" CA said as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey man it's good to have you back here with us" GB told him as he welcomed CA into the base.

"Hello" was once again all Itachi said to the new arrival.

"Well anyway come on in man" GB said as he lead CA down the hallway to the main room.

A few minuets later the doorbell rung again and GB answered it again.

"Hello there boys we're back!" Onyx said as she greeted the two guys in the doorway.

"Likewise thanks again for inviting us again!" Sand exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah this is going to AWSOME Believe it!" Shouted none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes I must agree with Naruto that chance to play with fireworks do sound quite intriguing" Replied Sai with his trademark smile on his face.

"I must admit that I am curious about this event as well" Said Gaara as he stood beside Naruto.

"Wow Gaara I didn't think that you would show up here again welcome back." GB said to the Kazekage.

"We ran into them again on our way over here what are the odds of that?" Sand asked the host of the little party.

"Hey there Itachi how have you been?" Onyx asked emotionless Uchiha who stood there like a statue.

"fine" Was Itachi's reply to the girl; as he watched the group of five enter the Akatsuki base.

_*Front of the Base*_

"Come on will you guys hurry up." MJ89 told the group of people behind her.

"Remind me again on why we came here?" JP asked with an unsure look on his face.

"I agree with JP we're Japanese so there's really no point in celebrating this holiday" Shino said agreeing with the warrior of thunder.

"Me, Sasori, and the Hyuga boy are not really Japanese; Even though our series have been influenced by it's culture. It was never really stated that we were in Japan, so we're basically open to this holiday." Pein explained to the digidestand.

"This has bad idea written all over it, you know that right?" Kouji said looking at MJ89 with glare.

"Listen I don't want to here you guys bitch about coming here understand? I mean come on what is the worst that could happen?" MJ89 asked the group of people in front of her.

All of the Frontier group just looked at her as if she either lost her mind or grown a second leg.

"I don't get guys what's so bad about coming here?" Sora asked the group of stunned kids.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with Sora, just know that I'll be here to protect you." Pein reassured the orange haired girl.

"The same thing goes for you too Jeri. I won't let anything bad what so ever happen to you" Sasori told her with a little smile on his face.

"Gee thanks Sasori you really are a nice person" Jeri's little sock puppet said to the puppet man.

"Plus we all know that Kari and Kira will be safe with Itachi and Kisame here too." Shino stated to the others who nodded, well except for one.

"HEY! I'll have you know that I can protect Kira ten times better than walking talking land shark!" Takuya shouted to them to make his statement.

"Calm down Taki I'm a big girl I can take of myself in case that masked freak Madara try to attack us" Kira reassured him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kouichi how are you feeling?" Zoë asked with concern in her voice as she looked at her friend who was standing a good distance away from the group.

Kouichi was silent the entire trip there he didn't make eye contact with none of them. He still felt guilty for all of the things he said and done recently. The others they have forgiven Kouichi for what he did, but Kouichi was having trouble forgiving himself.

"Come on chief don't be like that, we all said that we forgive you for going bat-shit crazy. Come on please stop acting emo now." Dai asked the gloomy warrior of darkness.

"Aww he looks so sad I wander what happened to him to make him like this" Kari asked showing signs of worry for him.

"It's a long and complicated story, but it's mostly MJ89's fault though" JP stated which earned him a hit in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"So Pein since you've been assigned to Kouichi watch has he made any progress lately?" She asked the Akatsuki leader.

"He's made very little progress right now" Pein told informed her.

"Well anyway remember guys when we enter the base STAY AWAY FROM MADARA AT ALL TIMES. BECAUSE HE WILL KILL YOU LIKE HE SAID HE WOULD." MJ89 warned the group of kids.

They all nodded their heads in agreement before long Pein rung the doorbell.

"Hi guys I'm glad that you were able to show up" GB said as he welcomed the guests into the base.

"Thank you it was a lot of fun last time we were here." Seiko said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hey there Itachi smile for the camera" Kari said as she took a picture of Itachi who had on a little smile.

"It's nice to see you again too Kari" Itachi told her with a warm feeling in his voice. He soon turned his attention to the others with a serious look on his face. "How is Kouichi doing?" He asked them.

"Guilt ridden, but don't worry Pein here is keeping an eye on him." MJ89 informed Itachi.

"Really?" GB asked a little surprised.

"We drew straws and he got the shortest one" Hotaur informed him while earning a glare from orange haired man.

"Oh well come on in you guys most of the gusts in the main room" GB told them as they all made their way into the base.

GB and Itachi soon waited for eight minuets until the doorbell rung again and GB opened it.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" XS9 said standing in the doorway to the base.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad that you able to make it" GB told her smiling at her. "Well anyway come on in" He said welcoming her into the base and watched her walk down the hallway.

"Is that everyone?" Itachi asked him.

"No not yet" GB answered him, without warning the doorbell rung again and Itachi answered it.

In the doorway stood three kids, a boy with short spiky brown hair and was wearing a short black baggy jacket with strikes of gold and silver init along with matching baggy shorts and big matching shoes to go with it. The boy's name was Sora the Keyblade wielder.

Next to him was a taller boy with silver hair that came down to his neck and bangs that covered his eyes. He was wearing a black zip-up-tank top and a white and yellow vest over it. His pants are a pair of baggy blue denim jeans, and he was wearing a pair of sneakers. This boy's name was Riku.

Next to the taller boy was a girl dark red hair. She was wearing a hooded pin strapless min dress made up with three zippers, as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress. She also wore a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bat attachment, and large lilac shoes. Her name was Kairi one of the princess of light.

"I had no idea that you were a fan of their series" Itachi said a little surprised in his voice.

"What can I say it's a good series of games, anyway Sora, Riku, Kairi I am so glad that you were able to make it" GB said as he greeted the three kids into the base.

"Thanks this is going to be awesome thanks again for inviting us!" Sora said with excitement in his voice.

"Calm down Sora we just got here" Riku told his friend in calm and cool manner.

"He's just happy to be here Riku and I know you are too. Thank you for letting us join all of in the celebration" Kari said in a polite manner.

"No problem at all" GB said as he greeted them into the base, and closed the door behind them.

It was about ten minuets later when the doorbell rung again and GB answered it. When he did he saw four figures all wearing the same black hooded cloaks covering their faces. Two of them were tall and the other two were shorter than them.

The first one to remove their hood was a boy who had short spiky blond hair and he looked a little like that other boy Sora. His name was Roxas 'The Key of Destiny' number XII of Organization XII who wield the Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and the Nobody of Sora.

Standing next to was a girl with short black hair, she was the same size as him and her name was Xion. Number XIV of Organization XIII and she wields the Keyblade Oblivion.

Standing behind her was a tall scrawny man with long flaming red hair and little green tear marks under both of his eyes. His name was Axel 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames" number VIII of Organization XIII and he wields two flaming Chakrams got it memorized?

Standing next to Axel was a guy with dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He also had a few scars on his face and an eye patch to cover his left eye. His name was Xigbar 'The Freeshooter' number II or Organization XIII and he wields his arrow guns.

"Hey there sorry we're late we had to do some last minuet missions" Roxas explained to GB.

"Don't worry about it I'm glad that you guys showed up, but I'm a little surprised that Xigbar is here with you though" GB said looking at the Freeshooter.

"As if I was going to miss this, besides I didn't want these three to have all the fun" Xigbar said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Thank you for inviting us here, it's not everyday that us the Akatsuki would come together like this" Xion with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of which were are the other Organization members?" GB asked the four Nobodies.

"Well lets see Mansex I mean Superior is either praising Kingdom Hearts or in Wander land keeping an eye on that girl Alice." Axel explained to them.

"Ever since he saw that live action movie he's been keeping tabs on her, if you ask me it's kind of creepy" Xigbar said as he added his two cents.

"Xaldin is at Beast's castle trying to gain some information" Axel continued.

"Translation: spying on Belle again" Xigbar smirked when he said that.

"Vexen he's busy with whatever little science project he's working on" Axel explained.

"In other words he's being a nerd like always" Xigbar added.

"Lexaeus is probably lifting some weights or something" Axel said as Xigbar simply nodded.

"Zexion was in the library reading one of his little books." Axel stated to GB.

"Yep he's being emo while reading one of his little emo books." Xigbar stated.

"Saix he's probably somewhere worshiping the moon" Axel stated to them.

"Either that or he's kissing the Superior's ass" Xigbar smirked.

"Demyx is probably playing his Sitar or whatever he wants to call it" Axel said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Luxord is probably somewhere getting drunk or cheating a sucker out of their money" Axel stated.

"Or trying to cut a deal so he can star in the next Pirates of the Caribbean movie" Xigbar explained.

"Marluxia disappeared to wherever it is he always goes to when he's by himself" Axel told them.

"Maybe he's gone to meet a girl?" As soon as Xigbar said that him, Axel, Roxas, and Xion all broke down in hysterical laughter.

_*Leaf Village*_

In a dark alleyway a portal of darkness opened up and out of it came a man wearing a black cloak and had long pink hair. It was long enough for people to mistake the man for a woman, he had flower petals laying on the ground beneath his black boots. His name was Marluxia 'The Graceful Assassin' number XI of Organization XIII he wields a Scythe.

He walked out of the alleyway and into a flower shop that said _'Yamanaka_ _Flower Shop' _he went inside and was greeted by a girl with long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Welcome to our family flower shop how may I help you? Oh hey there how have you been?" Ino asked the pink haired Nobody.

"I've been fine Ino, have the new flowers came in yet?" He asked her with a small smile on his face.

"No they haven't came in yet sorry; say since business has been slow would you like to stay? We could keep each other company" Ino suggested to him.

"Of course I would love too" Marluxia said with a smile.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

After the four nobodies had gotten done laughing they all regained their composure and continued of what the other members were doing.

"As for Larxene she's busy constantly PMSing like she always does" Axel concluded.

"Oh well then why don't you guys come on in then everybody is waiting in the main room of the base." GB as he welcomed them into the base to meet up with the other guests.

'_Organization XIII make us look sane' _Itachi thought to himself as he followed them down the hallway into the main room.

GB: Well here you all go chapter 2, now for some of you who are wandering where the last 7 people came from they are from the Kingdom Hearts video game series. If you're wandering what the number was for the people Axel and Xigbar was naming here is a list of their names.

1) I Xemnas

2) II Xigbar

3) III Xaldin

4) IV Vexen

5) V Lexaeus

6) VI Zexion

7) VII Saix

8) VIII Axel

9) IX Demyx

10) X Luxord

11) XI Marluxia

12) XII Larxene

13) XIII Roxas

14) XIV Xion

GB: Well anyway looks like all of the guests have arrived and the fun can begin. Look I even put Marly in the story too, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all later in chapter 3 see ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

GB: Hey there all of my faithful readers and welcome back to chapter 3! Looks like all of the guests have arrived and now it's time for some fun.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

PrincessKye: PK

KamiKari519: KK519

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody what so ever in this story not even none of the Ocs that shows up in it.

GB: I know that there are two Sora's in the story right now so to make sure none of you get confused the Sora from Kingdom Hearts will be named KHSora. Ok now that's out of the way let's start the chapter.

"YAAYY! Tobi is happy that he gets to make new friends!" Tobi said as he bounced around with joy of a four year old.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?" Mello asked looking at the orange masked man.

"Well for starters he's brain dead, yeah" Deidara answered him.

"Hi can Tobi give you a hug please!" He asked standing in front of PK, who simply smiled at his kind gesture.

"Ok but only if you let me hug you" She told him which made him even more happy as he gave her one great big hug.

It wasn't long until GB, Itachi, and the four members of Organization XII walked into the main room where all of the guests were gathered at.

"Roxas, Axel, Xion!" KHSora, Riku, and Kairi all shouted as they approached the three nobodies and greeted them.

"Hey you guys I didn't think you guys would be here" Roxas said surprised to see the three Destiny Islands kids.

"What about me the loveable Xigbar?" Xigbar said in mock hurtful voice.

"I don't even see why you're even here" Riku seethed to the one eyed man.

"Ouch! That really hurt me, right here" Xigbar said in a sarcastic tone while placing his hand where his heart should be.

"Hey mister are you a pirate?" Tommy asked while tugging on Xigbar's cloak, curious about the man in question.

"Sorry kid I might look like one, but I'm no pirate." Xigbar explained to the young warrior of ice.

"Really? Because you do look the part Xiggy." Axel snickered to his fellow Nobody.

"Hey Iruka Sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he ran up to Axel.

Axel for the most part was confused as to why this kid was calling him Iruka for some reason.

"What? Look kid my name is Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Axel told him while pointing two of his fingers at the side of his head.

"Axel? Oh I get it, this must be some kind of new jutsu you're trying out. Ok then I got you 'Axel'" Naruto said winking at flaming red head nobody.

"What is wrong with this kid?" Axel said looking at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"He's an idiotic loser" Sasuke said while still chained up.

"AXXXEEEEELLL!" MJ89 screamed as she jumped up and gave Axel a great BIG hug. "Oh my god" she screamed.

"JASHIN!" Hidan screamed from across the room.

"Whatever, anyway Axel I think you are the coolest character in all of Kingdom Hearts series, and you ROCK!" MJ89 said squeezing the guy.

"Nice to know that at least somebody thinks I'm awesome." Axel said a bit flattered.

"Hey what's Jashin?" KHSora asked wanting to know what that word mean.

"Jashin is the best fucking God ever!" Hidan screamed as he went a long line of swears and statements about his god and religion.

When Hidan was done the Kingdom Hearts cast was a little shocked about the things they just heard. Tommy would heard all of this stuff too, but it was a good thing that SD had the young boy's ears covered.

"Wow talk about a potty mouth" Xigbar said, if he had any emotions he would be shocked.

"Hidan you do know that no one cares about your religion or your God?" KK519 told the silver haired Jashinest .

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Hidan screamed back at her.

Within seconds Hidan soon found himself receiving a kick that sent him flying smack back into a wall.

"Right back at ya" She said with a smirk on her face.

It wasn't long for GB to get the attention of all of the guests there. He stood right in the center of the room and he addressed the group of people and Nobodies.

"Well I just want to say thank you all for coming here I'm pretty sure that you all know what I am about to say so I'll get to the point. There will be a fireworks show later on tonight so you know have fun and enjoy yourselves." GB concluded and went to get himself something to drink.

"So four members of Organization XIII are here in my base, tell me how is your superior Xemnas is doing?" Pein asked as he approached the Nobodies.

"Other than stalking a little girl in Wonderland fine, well that's Saix says but if you ask me I think he's finally lost it" Axel informed the Akatsuki leader.

"Hey mister you do know that smoking is bad for health right?" Dai said as he watched Sanzo smoke his cigarette.

"Look kid I already have one nagging voice in my head I don't need another one" Sanzo told him with an annoyed look on his face.

"You do know that smoking can cause lung cancer so I'm going to save your life by doing this." Dai said as he took the cigarette out of Sazo's mouth and threw it into the trash can. "There I just did you a big favor" Dai said smiling.

Sanzo on the other hand had a very, very pissed off look on his face. If he wasn't able to control himself he would've shot the kid dead. Instead he picked Dai up by his shirt and carried him to MJ89 who was talking to DB.

"Hey" Sanzo said as he got the two girls attention. "Does this kid belongs to you?" Sanzo asked clearly annoyed. MJ89 simply nodded and before she knew it Sanzo had tossed the young warrior of earth into the her hands.

"Dai what were you doing?" Hotaur asked his cousin as he walked up to them.

"Nothing I just saved him from lung cancer" Dai simply says to his cousin.

"Keep him here and away from me and he'll live longer got it?" Sanzo said as he walked off from them.

"Wasn't he that crazy monk with the gun?" Hotaur asked and before he knew it there was gun barrel in between his eyes.

"Just who the hell are you calling crazy?" Sanzo said pointing his gun at the young boy's head.

"SANZO! Put the gun away and go read a newspaper or something NOW" 01CS said to the blond haired monk with a commanding tone of voice.

"Whatever" Sanzo told them as he put his gun away and went to read a newspaper.

"Sorry about Sanzo he's a bit cranky when he hasn't had his smokes" 01CS told them in an apologetic manner.

"Don't sweat it I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to shoot Hotaru anyway" MJ89 said with a smile on her face.

"You're kidding right I think he really was ready to shoot me!" Hotaru said in shocked tone.

"Hotaur why don't you be a good boy and go and get us something to drink" MJ89 told the boy as he grunted and walked away.

"So let me get this straight you're able to unlock different worlds with that Keyblade?" BBC asked as she examined KHSora's Keyblade with astonishment.

"Yep it's pretty neat watch this" KHSora said as he made it shoot a laser out of it and into a locked door which made it open up.

"Wow that is amazing!" BBC said while marveling at the spectacle that is the Keyblade.

"Hey there Kitty-Sama it's great to see you! I had no idea you were coming" PK said to KK519 with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah look at all the people here I can tell that this is going to be so much fun" KK519 said to her friend who was equally excited as her.

"HEY! Are you two going to buy something or just stand there? Because time is money" Kakuzu told them while behind a little stand named 'Kakuzu's fireworks'.

"Why are you selling fireworks?" PK asked the old money miser in confusion.

"To donate fireworks to the less fortunate, TO MAKE MONEY WHY ELES WOULD I BE DOING THIS!" He told them like they were slow minded.

"Say Kakuzu can me and Sand have some of those bottle rockets, whistlers, black cats, and M80s?" Onyx asked the greened eyed man behind the stand.

"That will be 50$" Kakuzu stated to the two girls.

"What but we thought you were giving them away for free because this is a party" Sand stated to him.

Kakuzu for the most part just laughed them, he thought they were joking until he stopped laughing and saw the look on their faces.

"You're serious? I'm you two don't have any money on you do you?" He asked both Onyx and Sand. "You guys don't have any money either do you?" He asked PK and KK519.

All four of the girls just simple shook their heads as a response to his question.

"Well in that case…. Go out in the street and whore yourselves, and when you made some money THEN you can get some fireworks. Until then GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY STAND YOU FREELOADING BITCHES!" Kakuzu screamed at the four girls.

When he said that all four of them sent him a glare and they all made a mental note to get back at him for this later.

"Hey there cutie what's your name?" Xigbar said trying to hit on Mikuru who was a little nervous around him.

"Mikuru Asahina" She told the scar faced man.

"Mikuru huh? Sounds like a cute for such a cute girl like yourself" Xigbar told her while grinning.

"Hey why don't you leave her alone, I mean come on you're old enough to be her father" Gojyo told him as he put his arm around Mikuru's shoulder.

"As if, listen dude why don't you go on and play while me and cutie here get to know each other" Xigbar told the water sprite.

"Ha! Sorry grandpa but I think should would much rather enjoy the company of some one who doesn't have a midlife crisis" Gojyo told him while grinning in a big grin.

"Midlife? Listen if anything I'm still in my early twenties, and besides I think should enjoy the company of some one who has powerful connections." Xigbar retorted back to him.

Mikuru on the other hand was feeling a bit scared standing between the two arguing guys.

"Say Mikuru could you help me out with something right quick?" GB said as he approached the three.

"Ok" Said as she ran in his direction while leaving the two guys staring daggers at each other.

"Hey there Ranamon how ya been?" Kisame said as he sought down beside Kira with Takuya setting on the other side of here glaring daggers at the shark man.

"Hey there Kisame" She told him while Takuya was still sending daggers his way.

"Land Shark" Takuya told the Shark man.

"Dumbass" Kisame retorted back to the goggle headed boy.

"Guys come on now is not to fight understand?" Kira told the both of them making sure they understood her.

"Fine, I don't feel like kicking his ass anyway" Takuya commented on the subject at hand.

"Yeah right like you could kick my ass" Kisame chuckled to the young warrior of flame.

"Listen here fish stick if I wanted to I'd kick your scaly ass right now!" Takuya yelled at him while standing up.

"HA! You'll be dead before it even start you little brat!" Kisame told him while putting his hand on his sword.

"Why don't the both of you set down and shut up before I kick the both of your asses" Itachi stated to them in his low monotone voice.

Knowing that Itachi really can kick both of their asses they did what they were told and sought back down and shut upped.

"Wow you sure can eat" DB said watching Goku gulp down every single piece of food he got his hands on.

"Yeah I was so hungry I haven't ate anything since we got here" Goku said with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Well a growing boy like you do need to eat to get big and strong" DB said to Goku as she watched him eat everything he got his hands on.

"Hey that's a nice Keyblade you have there." SD said admiring Xion's Oblivion .

"Thanks, it's really strong it helped me out a lot of times" Xion explained to the boy. "Say how did you know that this was a Keyblade?" she asked.

"Let's just say I've been doing some info on them and I can summon one too." SD explained as he summoned the Oathkeeper in his hands.

"Wow you're a Keyblade wielder too! Pretty impressive" Xion said smirking at SD holding his Keyblade.

"Thanks" SD said blushing at her comment.

"Dude are you blushing?" Axel asked sneaking up behind SD.

"No I'm not blushing" SD told the redhead fire Nobody.

"Really? From what I see your face is red and were quick to deny the acquisition so I must conclude that: You have a little crush on Xion!" Axel said laughing at the boy which made him blush even more.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" SD yelled at him, while his face was red as a tomato at this point.

Xion for the most part was just giggling at the two boys in front of her out of amusement. When she finally gotten control of herself she approached them.

"Axel be nice to him, say SD how would you like to have a little sparing match?" She asked him with a little smile on her face.

"O-ok then" SD said a little taken back by the challenge that was presented before him.

"If you two wish to fight…**then I guess we can take you to Kisame's little training area…** it'll be a good place for your little sword fight" Zetsu said as he popped out of the ground in front of them.

"Holy Kingdom Hearts what are you?" Axel asked as he seen the plant man coming up out of the ground.

"It's a long story that no one seems to know right now" SD said putting his hand on Axel's shoulder. "Anyway, yeah could you take us there Zetsu?" SD asked the half black half white plant man who nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey where are you guys going?" KHSora asked the group of people.

"Me and SD here are about to have a sparing match, he can wield the Keyblade too" Xion explained to him.

"Really? Awesome! Mind if I watched you guys duke it out?" KHSora asked them and they both nodded their heads.

"Well this should be fun to watch." Axel commented to himself as he followed the plant man.

"Just what the hell are you looking at?" Mello asked while taking another bite of chocolate bar.

"You seem to enjoy eating vast amount of chocolate" Yuki said with her emotionless voice and ever present bland stare.

"Yeah so what?" Mello answered back to her.

"It would be wise if ate less of that substance" Yuki informed which earned her a glare form him.

"Listen if I want to keep eating chocolate then I'll keep eating it you're not the boss of me got it?" Mello told the purple haired girl.

"Aw come on Mello I'm sure she just doing this out of the best interest for your health and well being." Near told him with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't the both of you just go to Hell!" Mello shouted at them both.

"So what did you wanted me to help you with?" Mikuru asked GB.

"I was wandering if you could go with Naruto to pick up some flowers for the event?" GB asked the time traveling girl.

"OK I don't mind at all" She said smiling at him happily.

"Thanks I really appreciate it!" GB said to her in a warming smile

"Hey guys what's going on?" Roxas asked as he walked in on their conversation.

"I was just sending Mikuru and Naruto to pick up some flowers I ordered for the fireworks event." GB informed him.

"Cool mind if I tag along? I can make a Corridor of Darkness it'll be a lot quicker to get there." Roxas explained to them.

"Corridor of Darkness what's that?" Naruto asked as he came into the room.

"Here I'll show you" Roxas said as he held his hand forward and out of nowhere a portal of darkness showed up in front of them.

"WOW THAT'S SO AWESOME I WISH I COULD DO THAT!" Naruto screamed in excitement.

"Hey guys what are you doing and what's with the swirling portal of darkness?" MJ89 asked as she approached them.

"We're going to pick up some flowers believe it!" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Mind if I come?" She asks them.

"Of course we don't mind" Mikuru told her with a smile.

"Hey can I come to please?" PK asked showing up out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked startled by her presences.

"You know here there everywhere" PK told him with a big grin on her face.

"You can go with them if you like" GB told her smiling happily at them.

"Thanks last one in is a rotten egg!" PK yelled as she ran into the portal.

"Pein You're in charged until I get back!" MJ89 yelled as she ran into the portal after PK had ran in first.

"Fine!" Pein yelled back to her while still talking to Sora.

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto screamed as he jumped into the portal after them.

"We promise to come back with the flowers" Mikuru said as she gave GB a little wink which caused him to blush a bit.

With that Mikuru both went into the portal of darkness and it closed as soon as they went in it.

GB: Well there you guys go Chapter 3 done and finish. Next chapter will have two more Kingdom Hearts characters show up if you can guess who one of them are then pick a guest and I'll have them give you a great big kiss. If you're wandering why Naruto called Axel, Iruka it's because they both have the same voice actor Quinton Flynn. Well anyway I all I can say is read and review. Got it memorized? See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

GB: Welcome everybody to chapter 4 of my little story. This one is going to bring in a few more people and a cameo or two.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

PrincessKye: PK

KamiKari519: KK519

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody what so ever in this story not even none of the Ocs that shows up in it.

GB: Ok the introductions are done now it's time to get to the story at hand.

"Where the hell is Mikuru? I have this new outfit I want her to try on!" Haruhi screamed while holding a statue of liberty outfit in her hand.

"I'm sure she had to do something important, and beside maybe you should give her a break" Kyon said to her knowing full well she wasn't paying him any attention.

"She's gone to pick up some flowers" Pein said while standing in the doorway. "By the way every time you force her to wear one of those outfits or sexually harass her, somewhere out there a fanboy is touching himself." He stated to the brown haired girl.

'_I don't like the look in his eyes I got a bad feeling about this'_ Kyon thought to himself when he seen the Akatsuki leader approach them. Etsunara

"I think that you and I should have a little talk about something." Pein said with an affirmative tone in his voice.

"Ok about what?" Haruhi asked with an annoyed look on her face because she couldn't find Mikuru.

"About Deidara and his position in our 'groups'" Pein told her putting emphasizes on the word groups. "I know you're the leader of your little Brigade and Deidara is your new member, but he is still a member of the Akatsuki which means I'm still his leader and have a higher authority over yours" Pein told her.

When Kyon sought his eyes on Haruhi he saw that 'look' on her face. He knew she would only get this 'look' when somebody challenged her or her authority.

He then examined Pein, the Akatsuki leader had a stern look on his face. He knew all about Haruhi and he was not about to back down from her.

"As long as he is still a brigade member what I say goes, and besides you're not even around the base most of the time!" Haruhi yelled back at him.

"You listen to me and you listen good, just because you think you can get your way with others dose not mean that you can get your way with me." Pein told her in cold tone.

"Deidara is BRIGADE property!" Haruhi yelled back at Pein with fire in her eyes.

"Deidara is AKATSUKI property!" Pein yelled back with his Rinnegan eyes activated at her.

"Guys stop it I mean this is a person we're talking about here! Plus I don't think that GB would like it you two got into a fight" Kyon said coming in between them.

"Hn" They both said to each other and went their separate ways.

"Man I think I should set down right now" Kyon said to himself in the empty hallway.

_*Leaf Village*_

In a alleyway of the Hidden Leaf Village a dark portal opened up and out of it came five people three girls and two guys.

"Wow I really wish I could travel like that" Naruto said coming out of the dark corridor.

"Thanks" Roxas said stepping into the alley as the girls came out behind him.

"Well come on you guys let's go and get some flowers!" MJ89 shouted to the group who all followed her.

_*Yamanaka_ _Flower Shop*_

The five of them had soon walked into the flower shop and inside they were greeted by Ino herself.

"Hey there Naruto how ya been?" The blonde haired girl asked her friend.

"Hey there Ino we came here to pick up some flowers" Naruto told her with his trademark grin.

"OK then." Ino then turned her attention to Roxas. "Say you're dressed up just like this guy I know" she said to the young Nobody.

"Huh what do you mean?" Roxas asked and if on queue Marluxia came out of the back of the flower shop carrying some white petunias.

"W-what are YOU doing here?" Marluxia asked in surprised tone in his voice to see Roxas there.

"I'm here to pick up an order, the question is why are YOU here?" Roxas said as sent the question right back to the Graceful Assassin.

"That is none of your concern number XIII" Marluxia said in a low growl.

"Hey you must be Sakura's uncle?" Naruto asked as got up in man's face.

"I don't know who this Sakura person is, so would please back away from me?" Marluxia asked the blond haired ninja.

"You two must work together or something?" Ino asked while inspecting the Organization members black cloaks, gloves, and footwear.

"We've gone on a few missions together and I did teach him a few things when he first joined" Marluxia explained to her.

"It's all clear to me now! This must be the place you come to all the time." Roxas said as he came to a conclusion. "She must the be person nice person who you sing about when you're in your garden?" Roxas said as he pointed at Ino.

That statement had caused Ino to blush a bit, Marly would've too but since he didn't have a heart he only pretended to be embarrassed.

"Then that means…..HA! Luxord so owes me 15000 munny now!" Roxas said with a victorious pose.

_*Hokage Manson* _

"Awechoo!" Sneezed a man with short blonde hair and blonde beard to go with it.

"Looks like someone must be talking about you somewhere" Tsunade said while looking at the cards in her hands.

"It's funny but it feels like I just lost a huge bet just now" Luxord The Gambler of Fate and number X of Organization XIII said with his British accent, while he had his eyes on the cards in his hands.

"HA! A Royal Flush looks like I win!" Tsunade said with smirk on her face.

"Not so fast darling but I beg to differ" Luxord said with smug look on his face as he laid down on the table a bunch of Aces. "Looks like I win" He said as watched the Slug Princess's stunned look.

"I hope you didn't forget our deal? I get to be this Hokage thing for at least a month" Luxord said chuckling to himself.

_*Yamanaka_ _Flower Shop*_

"What are you talking about what bet?" Marluxia asked wandering what Roxas was talking about.

"If he's not then? Taki, Jp, Dai, Shino, Hotaur, Kira, Kouji, Impmon, Duskmon, Illsimon, wizardmon, Kenta, Kazu, Davis, Tai, Marcus, Thomas, Matt, and Sasori will have a shitload of chores to do for the next three months!" MJ89 said in the same victory pose as Roxas.

"Just what in Kingdom Hearts are you people talking about?" Marluxia said getting more annoyed by the minuet.

"Everybody thought you were gay." PK simply stated to the pink haired Nobody.

"What?" Marluxia said in a shocked tone.

"For the record I just want to say: YOU ARE HAWT AND SOO TOATALY NOT GAY!" PK Said as gave The Graceful Assassin a great big hug.

"Tell me Roxas who all thought I was gay?" Marluxia asked with a hint that he was pissed off in his tone of voice.

"Well… Pretty much everyone thought you were gay." Roxas explained with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I mean come on you got pink hair, a pink scythe, power to control flowers, flowers come out of your hair every time you flip it, and you look like a girl. I mean how can people not think you're gay?" MJ89 said as she explained why people thought he was gay.

"Wow Ino I didn't know you like a gay guy?" Naruto teased the blonde girl which earned him a swift knock to the head.

"SHUT IT NARUTO!" Ino screamed to knocked out boy.

"Why Ino are you blushing?" PK teased while still hugging Marluxia.

"W-w-what I am NOT blushing!" Ino shouted back with her face red as a tomato.

"Awe looks like Ino has a little crush on you Marly" PK said grinning at the man while still hugging him.

Marluxia on the other hand was busy figuring out how he was going to get back at the other organization members for assuming that he was gay.

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude or anything, but could we have our flowers please?" Mikuru asked in a pleasant tone.

"Sure" Ino said as she calmed down a bit now. She soon went into the back of the shop and came back with a bunch of decorative flowers.

"They're beautiful!" Mikuru said admiring the flowers.

"Why thank you" Marluxia said to the young girl.

"He's really been a big help to me lately around the shop" Ino said to them about Marluxia's help.

"Well we really should be getting back now, oh and Marluxia I always knew you had a things for blondes" Roxas said as he made a corridor of darkness and ran inside before Marluxia had a chance to react.

"I am going to be some serious gloating when we get back, and I have a LONG list of chores for those guys." MJ89 said with a huge grin on her face..

"See ya later Marly come on Naruto" PK said as she dragged the unconscious Naruto through the dark portal.

"I hate the people I work with" Marluxia mumbled to himself.

"Say Marluxia what did that kid meant when he said you always had a think for blondes?" Ino asked the pink haired Nobody blushing a bit.

Marluxia on the other hand was speechless he couldn't think of a word to say to the girl he was mostly stuttering.

Ino just giggled at his antics and thought it was rather cute.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

It wasn't long for the dark corridor to open up in the Akatsuki base and everybody stepped out of it.

"Hey guys nice to see you're back with the flowers, so how did it go was there any trouble?" GB asked as he approached them.

"Well let's just say that I learned something new about a fellow organization member" Roxas said with a grin on his face.

"We'll fill you in about it later" MJ89 told GB as she handed him the flowers.

"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Haruhi said as she approached Mikuru with the custom in her hands. "Come on I need you to try this on!" She said as she proceeded to put on the struggling Mikuru.

"What is she doing?" Roxas asked as he watched the two girls struggle.

"Fan service, I think we should leave the room now" MJ89 said as they left Haruhi struggling to put the outfit on Mikuru.

_*With Gojyo and Xigbar*_

"It's funny but I feel like I should be somewhere else right about now" Gojyo said as he got a strange feeling about something.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Xigbar said with the same look as Gojyo.

GB: Well I hope that you guys all enjoyed this chapter and look the Leaf village has a new Hokage now. They are so doomed now, and it looks like that Pein and Haruhi will be fighting over Deidara's soul. Well anyway I will you all in chapter 5 read and review see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

GB: Hey there everybody welcome to chapter 5. Just a little heads up there's going to be some action in this chapter so I hope that all of you are ready.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

PrincessKye: PK

KamiKari519: KK519

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody what so ever in this story not even none of the Ocs that shows up in it.

GB: Well anyway let's go, go, go, GO!

It was quit in the hallway as Zetsu lead the group of people to the training grounds.

"So you what kind of fighting style do you use for Keyblade fights?" KHSora asked SD to break the silence.

"You'll see" SD said with a little grin on his face. "Let's just say I want it to be a surprise" He explained to them.

"Well I hope that you'll be able to keep up with me then" Xion said with a grin of her own.

"Well… **We're here**" Zetsu told them as they came to the training ground which looked like a big clear green field.

"Wow how were you guys able to fit all of this into the building?" Axel asked the plant man.

"We been doing some redecorating lately…. **Enough talk time to fight!**" Zetsu told them.

With that both Xion and SD walked out into the open field and faced each other with determination in both of their eyes.

"Pleas ladies first" SD said in a gentleman like tone.

"Ok then if you insist" Xion said as she summoned her Oblivion Keyblade and gotten into a fighting position.

SD did the same thing except he summoned two Keyblades, his Oathkeeper and his Oblivion Keyblades ready for battle.

"He can wield TWO Keyblades?" KHSora asked with an astonished look on his face.

"Yeah it sure looks that way doesn't it?" Axel said as they watched the two fighters stare each other down.

"What do ya say we even the playing field a bit? Hey Xion catch!" KHSora said as he summoned his Oathkeeper Keyblade and threw it to Xion who caught it with ease.

"Thanks Sora!" She yelled back at him. "I hope you don't mind if we both used two Keyblades" Xion said to smiling at him.

"Why no I don't mind at all" He told her as he made the first move and charged at her.

Xion was able to block the attack and followed up with her own, but SD was able to dodge it just in time before it made contact with him.

Xion jumped up into the air with her Oblivion raised ready to come down on SD. Thinking quickly he was able to block it with his own Oathkeeper and he saved himself.

Seeing an opening Xion gave SD a swift kick in gut and sent skipping a few feet to the ground. She didn't waste anytime and came charging at him with her Oathkeeper.

SD didn't waste anytime in defending himself from her attack, and raised his Oblivion up to block her incoming attack.

"Wow I gotta admit you're pretty good" Xion said while trying to press her Keyblade down on SD's.

"Thanks so are you" SD replied back while trying to push her Keyblade away from his.

Soon they both just pushed each other away from one another and were panting pretty hard.

"Getting tired yet?" SD teased the female Nobody.

"Nope, but I can't say the same about you though" She replied back, and charged at him again.

_*Sidelines* _

"Wow looks those two are really enjoying themselves" Axel commented on the fight between the two.

"Yeah who do you think will win?" KHSora asked the flame headed Nobody.

"I have no clue" Axel answered back to the boy.

"Same here…**But it sure as hell is great entertainment**" Zetsu commented on them.

_*Battle Ground*_

Once the two had gotten a second wind they went at it again not showing any hints of backing down.

_*2 Hours later*_

It had been two hours since their fight had began and neither one of them were showing any signs of backing down. Sure they were both getting exhausted but they weren't going to let the other one know that.

They both went at each other blow for blow, Xion tried to slash at SD but he dodged it quickly. When he looked up into the she brought both of her Keyblades down on him, but he jumped out of the way just in time.

When he got back up on his feet he charged at Xion and started attacking non stop leaving no room for an opening she could us on him. SD had Xion on the defensive and he was able to knock the Oathkeeper out of her hands and to a good distance on the ground.

Xion had jumped back to regain her footing and charged at SD like a bullet with her Oblivion. When she got close enough to him she vanished and reappeared beside him and Knocked his Oathkeeper out of his hand.

"Looks like we're fighting with one Keyblade each now" SD smirked to Xion.

"Yeah looks that way doesn't it?" Xion replied back to him and they restarted their Keyblade battle once again.

This time Xion had SD on the defensive, she kept attacking him with all of her furry she wasn't going to let land a single attack.

"What's wrong are you getting tired?" Xion asked as she kept striking SD.

"Nope just letting you enjoy yourself a bit that's all" SD replied back to her while defending himself.

"Thanks but I think I should stop playing around here and end this" Xion said as she jumped back preparing herself for one last attack.

"My thoughts exactly" SD said as he got himself into one last attack at the short black haired Nobody.

Without warning they both charged at each other and they both made a slash sound. The spectators were watching with anxiety on who won the battle.

"You were pretty good it's been awhile since I had that much fun." Xion said with her back facing SD.

"Thanks to be honest I was holding back a bit" SD said with his back facing Xion.

"Maybe we should do this again sometime?" Xion asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah we should" SD replied back to her smiling.

"Cool it's a date" Xion said as she fell to her knees.

"Cool" SD said as he too fell to his knees as well.

Zetsu, Axel, and KHSora ran up to the tired fighters and helped them up to their feet.

"Wow you guys were awesome out there" KHSora said as he helped SD get back up to his feet.

"Thanks" SD and Xion both said at the same time as they were being lead back to where the others were.

_*With everyone else*_

"Oh hey guys where you been?" GB asked as he seen Axel help put Xion and SD on the couch.

"Oh we just had a little sparing match that's all" SD answered with a tired grin on his face.

Pretty soon a big smile started to come across GB's face and he pretty much started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny" SD asked the chuckling host in confusion.

"Oh nothing, justfactthatyoulikeXion!" GB said really fast to make sure that they didn't hear him.

"What?" SD asked in more confusion.

"I said the fireworks will start soon thought I'd let you know" GB said as he walked away laughing to himself.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got it figured out!" Axel said laughing out loud

"What are you.. Oh boy" SD said knowing what Axel had just meant as he heard GB laughing down the Hallway.

GB: Well there you go guys sorry it was so short I'm really all that good at fight scenes at the moment, but I'll get better at it someday. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little Sparing match though I know I did. By the way I hope a certain Author enjoyed this little battle too, you know who are dude hahahah awe man. I'm not even going to call out any names though. Well anyway guys read and review and I'll see you all in the next chapter

Axel: Like he said he'll see you in the next chapter Got it memorized?


	6. Chapter 6

GB: Welcome everybody to Chapter 6 the last chapter in this little story of mine. I all I can say is thanks for reading this and taking time out to be in it.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

PrincessKye: PK

KamiKari519: KK519

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody what so ever in this story not even none of the Ocs that shows up in it.

GB: Ok let's wrap all of this up.

"Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it" CA asked giggling to KK519

"No you do the honors" KK519 said to the boy while trying to control her laughter.

"Ok then" CA said as he got a straight face and walked up towards Light who was reading a book.

"Can I help you with something?" Light asked as he looked up from his book.

"Light can I ask you a question?" CA asked with his face trying to be serious. Light simply nodded at the boy as he went on. "What's your last name Light?" CA asked him.

"Yagami, why do you ask?" Light asked a bit confused.

"Could you tell me what that says if you say it backwards?" CA asked with a tape recorder hidden behind his back.

"I am Gay?" Light said, as soon as he said that CA and KK519 burst out laughing.

"HA! Hey everyone Light just admitted that he's gay!" KK519 shouted out loud so everyone could hear them.

"I hate you both so much right now!" Light growled at them while making a mental note to put their names down in his Death Note.

"The best part about this is we have it on tape" CA said with the tape recorder in his hands.

They both ran off before Light could say anything else to them and sent them and evil glare.

"Hey guys I'm back from getting flowers, is Kouichi still guilt ridden?" MJ89 asked as she approached the Frontier group.

"Yeah we tried everything to get him to snap out of it but no luck" JP explained to her with a disappointed face.

"Seeing Kouichi depressed is really making us all pretty depressed" Dai said with a sad look on his face.

"I wish there was something that we can do to help Kouichi" Seiko said with a sad look on her face.

"You're going about this all wrong" Pein said walking up towards them. He grabbed Kouichi and slung him over his shoulder and started to walk off with him.

"Pein where are you taking him?" Zoë asked the Akatsuki leader with concern in her voice.

"Kouichi is feeling the pain of giving into the darkness, now tell me who here knows what it feels like to give into the dark?" Pein said as he walked away with him.

"Of course why didn't think of it! I knew there was a reason to put you on Kouichi watch Pein" MJ89 said happily to the Akatsuki leader.

"Uh oh guys look who's coming" Kouji pointed out as a familiar swirly orange masked man show up before them.

"Hey everybody!" Tobi screamed as he greeted the group of kids.

"What do you want?" Kouji growled as he and everyone else got their D-Tectors our ready to spirit evolve.

"Tobi just wants to say sorry for the things that Madara did and said" Tobi said in a sincere voice.

"_TOBI DON'T YOU DARE APPOLIZE TO THAT LITTLE BITCH AND THOSE BASTARDS FOR ME!"_ Madara screamed from inside of Tobi's body.

"Yeah right are we supposed to believe that?" Kouji said glaring daggers at him.

"See Madara you made them think that Tobi is a bad boy now!" Tobi screamed as he broke down crying his little eye hole out.

"It's ok we forgive you we know it wasn't your fault" Seiko said as she comforted the crying Tobi.

"R-r-re-really?" Tobi sniffed wiping his tears away with his hands.

"Yeah Tobi we forgive you that was ALL Madara not you, you're a good boy Tobi that's why we forgive you right guys?" MJ89 said to Tobi.

Kouji was about to protest but MJ89 sent him a death glare that made him think otherwise. All the others agreed with her and forgave Tobi for Madara's actions.

"YAY TOBI IS HAPPY WE'RE FRIENDS AGAIN!" Tobi screamed with renewed joy in his voice.

"It's nice to see you happy again" Seiko said to the now happy Tobi.

"_Tobi I have message I want you to tell them for me" _Madara informed him from inside of Tobi's mind.

"No Tobi will not tell them you want Tobi to tell them" Tobi told Madara in a confident voice.

"_TOBI ARE YOU A GOOD BOY OR NOT!" _Madara screamed at him.

"Tobi is a good boy! Ok Tobi will tell them then." Tobi said wanting to prove that he IS a good boy.

"_Good" _Madara said pleased with himself.

"Madara has a message that he wants Tobi to tell you. 'Tobi may have control of this body for now, but the moment he drops his guard and I'm in control of this body all of your little asses are MINE! UCHIHA RAGE, UCHIHA RAGE, UCHIHA RAGE!' that's what Madara said" Tobi told them as he passed his little messaged on to them.

"We're not scared of Madara he's just full of empty threats, plus he's just being a sore loser right now" MJ89 said with a smug look on her face.

"_GO TO HELL YOU LITTLE BITCH! UCHIHA RAAAAGGGEE!" _Madara screamed with anger.

"Tobi thinks that he heard you" Tobi told her.

"Good" MJ89 said with a big smile on her face. "Well I'm going to get something to drink now." she said as she left them.

"Hey there guys what's up?" PK said as she approached DB and XS9 who was busy watching Goku chug a lot of food into his mouth.

"Nothing really we're a little bored to be honest" DB informed her in a bored tone.

"Yeah and watching him eat till his hearts content" XS9 replied back.

"I know what will be fun: Let's mess with Hidan!" PK screamed with excitement in her voice.

"That dose sound like fun I'm in!" XS9 said with equal joy in her voice.

"I know just how to do it too" DB said with an evil smile on her face.

_*Kitchen with Itachi*_

Itachi was in the kitchen fixing himself a cup of punch to drink until he saw DB, PK, and XS9 running into the kitchen crying their eyes out.

"Itachi I'm so glad we found you we have some bad news that I think you might want to hear!" DB said in tears as she approached the stoic Uchiha.

"It's about Kari we know how much you like her but something horrible happened to her!" XS9 said breaking down crying her eyes out.

They soon got Itachi's full attention and even though he was having trouble trying to keep his face emotionless, he had a look of concern and anger on it.

"What happened to her?" Itachi asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Well we heard screams coming out of Hidan's so we took a little peek in there and we saw Hidan sacrificing her to Jashin!" PK said now in tears.

Itachi was stunned Silent he didn't know what to say or do he was in complete shock from what he just heard.

"uchiha rage" Itachi mumbled slow low that none of them were able to hear him.

"What?" DB asked him trying to figure out what he just said.

"UCHIHA RRRRAAAAGGGEEE!" Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs and dashed out of the kitchen before any of them could even blink.

"Wow I really didn't think he would believe that" XS9 said wiping away her fake tears.

"I must say that we are really good actors" DB said with a smug look on her face.

"What do you say we go and watch the results of this?" PK said as the other two agreed with her.

_*Hidan's room*_

Hidan was in his room praying to his god when all of a sudden his door is burst open and in the doorway is a raging Itachi.

"Uchiha just what the fuck are you doing in my fucking room!" The silver Haired man yelled at the raging Uchiha.

"UCHIHA RAAAGGGEEE!" Itachi screamed and attacked Hidan with all of his fury.

When the three girls caught up to him they were in complete shocked of what they saw. It was a horrible and gruesome sight to be held, they never thought that Itachi of all people would be capable of such things.

When it was over they peeked inside of the room, what they saw was unspeakable it was like a demon had went on a rampage in here and in the center of it was Itachi.

"Hey guys what are you doing standing in front of Hidan's room?" Kari asked looking at the three girls in front of her.

"Oh just keeping ourselves entertained" DB said as she, PK, and XS9 all quietly walked away from her smiling to themselves.

"Hey there Itachi, what's wrong with Hidan?" Kari asked for she saw Hidan was (A/N: Yeah for your consideration I am not going to described the condition that Itachi put Hidan in it is wwwaaaayyy to gruesome) She was shocked at the site before her.

"Kari let's go I don't think you want to be around while Hidan is doing his rituals" Itachi lied as he lead her down stairs relieved that she was ok.

"Hey there guys what are you doing?" Sand asked as she and her sister Onyx approached the giggling girls.

"What's so funny by the way?" Onyx asked them with curiosity in her voice.

"We were able to trick Itachi into going into a blind rage and attack Hidan" PK explained while smiling to them.

"Cool I wish we could've saw it" Sand said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Hey I know what would make you happy, how about we help you get back at Kakuzu for what he said to us earlier?" PK said to Sand trying to cheer her up.

"Great we're in!" Sand said as she and Onyx jumped for joy.

"Count me in too!" KK519 said showing up out of nowhere smiling big on her face.

"Great now all we need is a laptop" PK said trying to figure out on where they could find one.

"I have one right here!" Sand said pulling one out from nowhere.

"Cool" KK519 told her.

_*Kakuzu's Fireworks Stand* _

Kakuzu was busy counting the amount of money he made from his little fireworks venture until he was interrupted by two little girls.

"What the hell do you two wan?" Kakuzu said to Sand and KK519 who were both standing there with innocent smiles on their faces.

"Oh we just want to show this website that tell the secrete on how to make billions in just one night." Sand said to the money Miser.

"Give me that!" Kakuzu screamed as he snatched the laptop form out of KK519's hands and looked at the screen.

What he saw shocked him so much that it made him faint. (A/N: It was a hardcore Yoai of him and Hidan)

"That went better than expected, well come on let's go and join the others!" KK519 said as she and Sand left the money miser on the ground knocked out.

_* 1 hour later*_

"Kakuzu wake up quick someone stole all of your money!" Onyx said trying to wake the stitched up man up.

When she said that he woke up like a rocket and took off like one too. When he got to his room it was empty not even a penny left.

"WHO DID THIS!" Kakuzu screamed with rage in his voice, it was so loud that you could hear from the leaf village.

"Kakuzu there you are I found this letter that thief left behind here" PK said as the miser snatched it from her hand.

"_Kukukukuku_

_Dear Kakuzu_

_Me and my sound ninjas came and took all of your money and we're going to use it to buy a lot sex toys for me too play with courtesy of you._

_Xoxoxoxo Oroachimaru_"

"KAKUZU RRRRAAAGGGEEE!" He screamed and bolted out of the base and headed straight towards the Sound village at lighting speed.

_*Sound Village*_

"Say Kabuto tell me dose this outfit make me look a little fat?" Oroachimaru asked his little assistant.

Before Kabuto could answer the entrance to their base was burst opened and there stood Kakuzu in all his blind fury.

"Why what brings you hear?" Kabuto asked the green eyed raged filled man.

"KAKUZU RAGE DIE!" Kakuzu screamed and attacked every sing being that was in the Sound Village.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

All of the girls there were laughing their asses off by what just happened. They stolen the money and hidden it where no one would look for it they all agreed to split the money later.

"Revenge is oh so very sweet" Sand said to the others who all agreed with her.

"So who should we get next?" XS9 said recovering from laughter.

"Might I suggest a certain puppet man?" MJ89 said with BBC, 01CS, and CA standing behind her.

"Please do go on" KK519 Said with an evil grin that ever so growing on her face.

_*With Sasori*_

"The end" Sasori said as he concluded another puppet show for Jeri who was really entertained by it.

"Wow Sasori your puppet shows are the best!" Jeri said as she clapped her hands for such a great performance.

"Why thank you Jeri coming from you that means a lot" Sasori told her with a smile on his face.

"Yes I agree with her your shows a quit entertaining" L said as he took another bite from a slice of cake. "I do have one question though why did you turn yourself into a puppet?" L asked the puppet master.

"Let's not concern ourselves with that" Sasori stated not wanting to get into that conversation.

"He Sasori I have a request for a puppet show!" DB screamed coming out of nowhere.

"Whatever it is you can forget about it" He stated coldly to her.

"Awe come on please!" DB begged the puppet master but to no avail

"Please Sasori I would really like to see what kind of show she had in mind" Jeri asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Fine I'll do it for you Jeri" Sasori sighed giving into cuteness. "Tell what kind of show do you want me to perform?" Sasori asked as he turned his attention to DB.

" 'Digimon Frontier 02: Home Frontier and Frontier 02: Rebirthing' From beginning up to the current point" DB asked with a big grin on her face.

Sasori would've objected to this but he knew that Jeri wanted to see it as well so he sighed and gotten the show on the way.

_*A few Hours Later*_

Sasori had just finished up doing both of those stories up to the point where Kouichi is full of guilt.

"There I'm done now" Sasori said as he started to put his puppets away until he saw BBC coming at him with a letter in her hand.

"Sasori I think you might want to read this" BBC said as she handed him the letter.

_Dear Sasori_

_We have stolen all of your puppets and are about to burn them for our enjoyment and there is nothing that you can do about it you sorry excuse for a Ken doll HAHAHAHAH_

_Sign _

_Danzo_

_P.S That girl Jeri is a cum sucking little bitch of a whore_

When Sasori was done reading this he stood up with a silent anger and walked slowly to the front door.

"Sasori where are you going?" Jeri asked him in confusion.

"I'm just going to take care of some business, but I promise I'll be right back once I'm done." Sasori reassured her in a pleasant tone.

With that he left the base and headed to the Root Foundation.

"I have a feeling that you and some of the other guests are the ones behind the disappearance of his puppets am I correct?" L asked the two smiling girls in front of him.

"Yep!" they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Clever" L told them with a little smile.

_*Root Foundation*_

"Tell me what is today's agenda?" Danzo asked while taking another sip of tea.

Before anyone could speak the entrance to the lair was burst open by hundreds of puppets.

"Sasori Rage!" Sasori said in a low and threaten tone and attacked every single person there.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

Pein was still carrying Kouichi over his shoulders looking for someone until he found him.

"Riku I have a request for you" Pein stated to the silver haired boy who was busy having a conversation with Kairi and Gaara.

"I've heard about you whatever it is the answer is going to be no!" Riku said the pierced man.

"I'm glad that my reputation proceeds me, but my request involves Kouichi here and I need you help" Pein stated as he put the young warrior of darkness down on the chair.

"What's wrong with him?" Gaara asked the Akatsuki leader.

"I should start at the beginning" Pein stated as he told them all about how Kouichi became Duskmon, and his encounter with Nina.

When he was done Riku and Kairi was shocked to say the least and Gaara could sympathize with him a bit.

"Ok Pein I'll see what I can do" Riku agreed as he watched Pein nod he head and left them to talk.

"I know you must feel to give into the darkness it feels good and it makes all the pain go away" Riku said in a calm tone.

"Why don't they hate me for what I tried to do to them?" Kouichi asked speaking up for the first time.

"They don't hate you because they are your friends" Gaara pointed out to him.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself you felt like you were betrayed and weren't thinking clearly that's all" Kairi said trying to make him feel better.

"After everything I done I tried to kill them more than once! I let the darkness take control of me!" Kouichi yelled with sadness in his voice.

"Believe me Kouichi I know what feels like to give into the dark, but you can't let it control you or get the better of you." Riku said as this got Kouichi's full attention now.

"Kouichi you proved that darkness can be used for good, and trust me not that many people can pull that off" Riku continued his little lecture

"But what should I do if I get tempted by Nina again? Her will is stronger than mine so it's only a matter of time before it all happens again." Kouichi said a bit down

"It won't as long as your will is strong and as long as you still have your friends with you you'll have nothing to worry about" Riku told him with smile.

"After all Darkness is your element so that makes you the master of it" Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks" Kouichi said feeling a little better, but he still knew he had a long way to go this was just his first step. _'Nina next time I'll be the one in control'_ Kouichi thought to himself.

"Hey everybody it's time for the fireworks to start come on out into the garden!" GB screamed over the intercom.

_*Garden*_

After the announcement everybody had gathered up in the garden area were Deidara was putting the finishing touches on his 'art'.

"There it's done now, yeah" He said as he admired he work with satisfaction. "Now behold I will here by present to all of you the ultimate are, un!" Deidara had announced to the crowd of people who stared in awe.

He soon did the hand signs and brought the sculpture to life and watched fly up into the night sky.

Soon a dark corridor opened up and a man with long pink came out of it with a girl that long blonde hair tied into a ponytail right behind him.

"Holy crap! Is that Marluxia with a GIRL!" Axel asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I don't believe it I never thought I'd see the day!" Xigbar said who was equally shocked as Axel.

"Well Believe it!" Naruto told them with his trademark fox grin.

"What brings you two here?" GB asked the two arrivals with a smile on his face.

"Marluxia wanted to see what the fuss was about here so I suggested that we come!" Ino said with a big smile on her face.

"So Marluxia you're basically on a date then" Roxas said with a grin.

"We'll talk about this when we get back to headquarters" Marluxia said in a low voice.

"Wow I got to admit I'm shocked" Riku said as he seen Marluxia with Ino

"Yeah same here, well looks like Cloud and Leon got some chores to do when we get back" KHSora said with a big grin.

"Now time for what you all been waiting for, un. HA!" Deidara said as waited for his creation to get a good distance before setting it off.

The sight was simply outstanding and beautiful the way it lit up the sky was a wonderful sight. Even Sasori himself had thought that this was truly a work of art.

Everybody stood there friends and enemies alike all stood there watching the beautiful night sky light with the stupendous fireworks show in the sky.

"Art is a moments beauty, yeah" Deidara said to himself while marveling his work.

"Happy fourth of July everyone" GB told all of the guests there.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" They all replied back to him.

GB: Well there you guys go the last chapter. I know what some of you are thinking 'what is the point of the holiday stories?' Well I got news for this only the last chapter of the party there's still one more left and it's the bonus chapter I always do so if you want to know what the reason I advise you check out that one and it will all become clear. So Now all you guys have to do now is Read and Review and I'll be seeing you in the bonus.


	7. One More bouns

GB: Welcome to my bonus Chapter I hope you enjoy the songs.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

PrincessKye: PK

KamiKari519: KK519

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody what so ever in this story not even none of the Ocs that shows up in it. I don't even own the songs in this story either.

GB: Let's get started shall we?

GB: Well let's get things started with a duet shall we? Are you ready Xion?Xion: You bet!

SD: Xion and Roxas are going to sing together?

GB: Nope *Pushes SD out on stage next to Xion* Have fun you two!

SD: I'm going to get him for that.

Xion: let's get started

Xion: _Just a small town girlLivin' in a lonely worldShe took the midnight trainGoin' anywhere_

SD: _Just a city boyBorn and raised in South DetroitHe took the midnight trainGoin' anywhere_

Xion: _A singer in a smokey roomA smell of wine and cheap perfumeFor a smile they can share the nightIt goes on and on and on and on_

SD: _Strangers waitingUp and down the boulevardTheir shadows searchingIn the nightStreetlights, peopleLivin' just to find emotionHidin', somewhere in the night_

Xion: _Workin' hard to get my fillEverybody wants a thrillPayin' anything to roll the diceJust one more timeSome will winSome will lose_

SD: _Some were born to sing the bluesOh, the movie never endsIt goes on and on and on and on_

Xion and SD: _Strangers waitingUp and down the boulevardTheir shadows searchingIn the nightStreetlights, peopleLivin' just to find emotionHidin', somewhere in the night!_

MJ89: Wow you guys rocked.

Xigbar: Looks like someone has a little crush on poppet.

SD: Shut up one!

PK: Looks like it's our turn Deidara!

Deidara: Let's get this over with, un

Deidara: _Gotta get-get, gotta get-getGotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, nowBoom boom boom, nowBoom boom powBoom boom_

PK: _Yo, I got that hit that beat the blockYou can get that bass overloadI got the that rock and rollThat future flowThat digital spitNext level visual shitI got that boom boom powHow the beat bang, boom boom powI like that boom boom powThem chickens jackin' my styleThey try copy my swaggerI'm on that next shit nowI'm so 3008You so 2000 and lateI got that boom, boom, boomThat future boom, boom, boomLet me get it now_

Deidara_: Boom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, nowBoom boom boom, nowBoom boom powBoom boom pow_

PK: _I'm on the supersonic boomY'all hear the spaceship zoomWhen, when I step inside the roomThem girls go ape-shit, uhY'all stuck on Super 8 shitThat low-fi stupid 8 bitI'm on that HD flatThis beat go boom boom bapI'm a beast when you turn me onInto the future cybertronHarder, faster, better, strongerSexy ladies extra longer'Cause we got the beat that bounceWe got the beat that poundWe got the beat that 808That the boom, boom in your townPeople in the placeIf you wanna get downPut your hands in the airWill. drop the beat nowYup, yupI be rockin' them beats, yup, yupI be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yupHere we go, here we go, satellite radioY'all gettin' hit with boom boomBeats so big I'm steppin' on leprechaunsShittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

Deidara: _Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boomShittin' on y'all you with theThis beat be bumpin', bumpin'This beat go boom, boomLet the beat rockLet the beat rockLet the beat rockThis beat be bumpin', bumpin'This beat go boom, boomI like that boom boom powThem chickens jackin' my styleThey try copy my swaggerI'm on that next shit nowI'm so 3008You so 2000 and lateI got that boom boom boomThat future boom boom boomLet me get it now_

PK and Deidara: _Boom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, gotta get-getBoom boom boom, nowBoom boom boom, nowBoom boom powBoom boom powLet the beat rock(Let the beat rock)Let the beat rock(Let the beat)Let the beat(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_

01CS: Nice song you guys well Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo we're up next and I would like to dedicate this to Danzo and Oro-baka.

Sanzo: Let's just get this over with.

Sanzo Group: *Plays the background Music*

01CS: _I wanna kick your ass until your head falls I'll kick your head and kick your ass , I don't think you got the the door sucker. It's 01CS! Here to kick your ass!Your ass..I love beating people 's what I if your lameass had any friends,I'd kick their asses I see you coming I feel at least I know your ass is mine to don't you bend that back load it steady.01CS is kick your ass!Ass!I'm gonna kick your right cheek, then I'll kick your left ..Then I'll kick both cheeks right on into next turn my foot sideways, gonna kick that ass for 's another clueless to let my foot be your your your your ass.I'm gonna kick your ass._

GB: AWESOME Job and great choice.

01CS: Thanks.

DB: Looks like it's me and Roxas's turn then are you ready?

Roxas: Yeah let's do this!

DB: _When you look back on times we hadI hope you smileAnd know that through the good and through the badI was on your side when nobody could hold us downWe claimed the brightest starAnd we, we came so farAnd no they won't forget_

Roxas: _Whenever you remember times gone byRemember how we held our heads so highWhen all this world was there for usAnd we believed that we could touch the skyWhenever you remember, I'll be thereRemember how we reached that dream togetherWhenever you remember_

DB: _When you think back on all we've doneI hope you're proudWhen you look back and see how far we've comeIt was our time to shineAnd nobody could hold us downThey thought they'd see us fallBut we, we stood so tallAnd no we won't forget_

Roxas: _Whenever you remember times gone byRemember how we held our heads so highWhen all this world was there for usAnd we believed that we could touch the skyWhenever you remember, I'll be thereRemember how we reached that dream togetherWhenever you rememberYeah, OhWe claimed the brightest starAnd we, we came so farYou know that we, we showed them allAnd no they won't forgetYeah_

DB and Roxas: _Whenever you remember times gone byRemember how we held our heads so highWhen all this world was there for usAnd we believed that we could touch the skyWhenever you remember, I'll be thereRemember how we reached that dream togetherWhenever you rememberWhenever you rememberOh, whenever you remember _

Onyx: That was beautiful you guys

Sand: Are you guys ready were Next

KK519: You bet!

Sasuke: Hn

Gaara: This should be fun_**Gaara: Im Gaara...OF THE FUNK!**_

_randome music!: UM CHA UM CHA UM CHA GAARA OF THE FUNK!_

Onyx: _GAARA OF THE FUNK!_

Sand: _GAARA OF THE FUNK!_

KK519: _GAARA OF THE FUNK!_

Sasuke: _GAARA OF THE FUNK!_

Gaara: _**Im Gaara...OF THE FUNK!**_

_randome music!: UM CHA UM CHA UM CHA GAARA OF THE FUNK!_

Sai: that was nice I guess it's my turn now

Sai: _Everybody is Kung Fu FightingYour mind becomes fast as lightningAlthough the future is a little bit fright'ningIt's the book of your life that you're writingYou're a diamond in the roughA brilliant ball of clayYou could be a work of artIf you just go all the wayNow what would it take to breakI believe that you can bendNot only do you have to fightBut you have got to win_

_They were funky China men from funky ChinatownThey were chopping them up and they were chopping them downIt's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their partFrom a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hipEverybody was kung-fu fightingThose cats were fast as lightningIn fact it was a little bit frightningBut they fought with expert timing_

_You are a naturalWhy is it so hard to seeMaybe it's just becauseYou keep on looking at meThe journey's a lonely oneSo much more than we knowBut sometïmes you've got to goGo on and be your own hero._

GB: I never thought that Sai would be able to sing something like that.

MJ89: Yeah Same here well Axel are you ready?Axel: Yep got it memorized?

MJ89: _Despite the lies that you're makingYour love is mine for the takingMy love is just waitingTo turn your tears to rosesDespite the lies that you're makingYour love is mine for the takingMy love is just waitingTo turn your tears to roses_Axel:_ I will be the one that's gonna hold youI will be the one that you run toMy love is a burning, consuming fireNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comes I'll light the night with starsHear my whispers in the darkNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comes you know I'm never farHear the whispers in the darkWhispers in the dark_

MJ89: _You feel so lonely and raggedYou lay there broken and nakedMy love is just waitingTo clothe you in crimson rosesI will be the one that's gonna find youI will be the one that's gonna guide youMy love is a burning, consuming fire_

MJ89 and Axel:_ No, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comes I'll light the night with starsHear my whispers in the darkNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comes you know I'm never farHear the whispers in the darkNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comes I'll light the night with starsHear the whispers in the darkNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comes you know I'm never farHear the whispers in the darkWhispers in the darkWhispers in the darkWhispers in the dark._

GB: Well it's time we bring all of this to a close now. I am sorry to say this but this will be the last of my Holiday stories, I had a great time writing all four of these stories though. When I started these I was hoping it would bring us all together, we come on Fanficton to read and write stories and in the process we make a lot of friends. These stories have brought us all together that's why I made these Holiday party stories in the hopes that it would bring us all together.In a way I think they have so let's sing one more song.

*Every single author that was on here along, the characters and their voice actors show up on stage together standing hand in hand*

Cast: _We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day! Keep smiling through, just like you always do, 'till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away! _

GB: _So, will you please say hello to the folks that I know? Tell them I won't be long! They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singin' this song!_

Cast: _We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day!_

_*Fireworks light up the night sky one last time*_

Steve Blum: Well Like I said at the end of Cowboy Bebop and at the very end of Toonami: 'I'll see you in space cowboy' _Bang!_


End file.
